Blood Brothers
by lamagwa
Summary: Alfred sought independence, only it's a little bit different. BTT to the rescue -Gakuen AU.
1. Romeo and Juliet

_The skies seemed to lament along with the Kirkland brothers as they have lost both their parents in a freak accident, leaving an eleven year old, an eight year old and a month old brothers._

_ The eldest lifted his chin up and looked bravely at his brothers, "Don't worry, I won't leave. Big brother will surely take care of you, wee lads" he assured, offering them a soft smile. _

_ The 8-year old boy sniffled and hugged him around the waist, as if he is his lifeline. The youngest, as if really understanding the situation, patted gently the cheek of his eldest brother, who's apparently holding him close._

* * *

"Bloody hell, Alfred, come back here, you git!"

"NO! I'm tired of your controlling attitude and your shits! You're not my mother!"

"I am your big brother!"

"Newsflash: EX-step brother. We're not even blood related and I hate you!" he shouted and left, pulling the door with a loud bang.

It was like a huge slap at the brit's face but he tried to keep his composure. His tears were kept at bay, a manner he has mastered all throughout the years after the accident.

The youngest brother quietly approached him, "Arthur?". Aforementioned looked down at Peter and sighed, patting his head. "I'm sorry you have to hear all those, poppet"

The seven-year old blond wrapped an arm around his waist and mumbled "Big brother, I love you" in an attempt to comfort him.

He was albeit a bit taken aback but his anxiety was soon replaced by a growing smile. "I love you, too, lad."

* * *

"Mon cher?" The French inquired hesitantly

"Yes, frog?"

"Are you alright?"

The blond scoffed and asked rhetorically, "Why on bloody earth wouldn't I be?"

"I heard about cher Alfred…"  
"Ah, that" he smiled sadly, "I must apologize I have used my position to punish his friends without your permission, Mr. President" his usual jeer lacked its luster.

"No, that's not what I meant. What I want to say is that you did what you think is right ...and I think I find it so manly and I'm falling in love with you, ohonhon"

He quickly delivered a kick on the shin and groaned, "it's so bloody foolish of me to hope that I'd get any sense from you" he muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The president whimpered and caressed his shin for a while before chuckling, "Ok, then seriously, I think you did what's right because those goons are no good friends for our little Alfie" he offered a sincere smile and patted his shoulder. It has the opposite effect to Arthur though as he bowed down in defeat, and smiled sadly, mumbling more to himself

"…yet he chose them over me…"

* * *

"As we all know, the festival is nearing and we still haven't decided on a proper fund raising booth for the student council, aru" the black-haired girly-guy complained

"Si, and almost all booth ideas have been taken already"

"Horror booth?"

"Kissing booth?"

"Jail booth?"

"Maid Café?"

"Taken. Taken. Taken. Taken"

"What? All the awesome booths have already been filled up?" the albino groaned

"How about a play?"

"That's not a booth"

"But we'll surely have a higher profit if it will be publicized well"

The Chinese man did his computation and nodded, "Provided that we offer something that will be catchy for the audience"

"Then let's do the classic"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Boring~"

"With a twist" the Frenchman grinned confidently which earned raised brows from all the officers in the meeting room

"Would you mind elaborating, git?"

"If we're doing a Shakespeare play, we'll do it the Shakespearean way" he winked, making the brit's shudder in effect. He sure doesn't like where this is going.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm the girl in this bloody play I haven't even chosen?"

"Because, mon lapin, you're the most feminine of us all…well, except Yao"

"I beg your pardon?!"-"excuse me, aru?!" they cried simultaneously.

"Well, fantastic. That bloody puts you in the category of 'too-creepy-to-be-sexy' group. Otherwise, you will be the damsel here" the brit retorted, gaining agreeing nods from his colleague

The Frenchman clutched his chest dramatically and cried, "Ah, you wound me so, mon cher" to which, the Englishman replied with a rolling of his eyes. It earned a laugh from the small crowd.

"Kesesese, stop whining, hase. At least I get to be your groom" He teased, wrapping an arm around the brit's shoulder

"That makes it more aggravating, git" he grunted, shoving the albino off

"Mi amigo, if we want to earn big for the funds, we have to use our ace" he explained while Gilbert makes a_ 'you're just playing hard-to-get but you really like it'_ comment in the background.

The brit gave the albino a playful whack in the head and raised a scrutinizing brow at the Spaniard "An ace you say?"

"Si. People would surely flood the auditorium just to see their stuck-up prefect playing the role of a girl!" he chuckled.

"Don't start with me, Anthony" he gave him his best death glare

"It's for the ratings~"

"I said shut it, git!" Arthur would have brutally torn him into pieces had the French not changed the topic quickly to spare the Latino.

* * *

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love ….it is to me…That I must love a-"The prefect halted at the middle of his rehearsal speech and fainted.

"Arthur!" Kiku squeaked and crouched to aid the brit, being the closest person to him at the moment since he is playing as Juliet Capulet's nurse.

* * *

The brit woke up with a start and asked what happened.

"Amigo, during the practice, you have fainted due to stress and the doctor advised that you need more rest"

"I see" he took the news quite easily and sat up "The others, where are they?"

"Classes. Have you been sleeping at all, lately?

"Yes. And why are you here?"

"Eating regularly?" he inquired then answered the previous question, "I'm trying to play the nice guy" he rolled his eyes exasperatedly, not bothering to tell him he had skipped his classes.

"Yes I am eating regularly" was the blond's short reply and played along his gist with a small appreciative smile, "sure you are."

"Your yucky food?"

"Not funny, Anthony" The brit was quick to give the man a death glare earning an amused chuckle from the brunette as he pat his head fondly.

"But really, Arturo" the Spaniard suddenly turned serious and looked him in the eye, "Is this about your hermano, again?"

"The bloody oaf… he hasn't been coming home for a month now and he is definitely avoiding me" he admitted, knowing the perm head will find out the truth one way or another. Big drops of tears started rolling down his tears- the feat he only showed the bad touch trio a.k.a. his "big brothers"

"A-amigo, stop crying, the nurse might think I'm bullying you for when she comes back" he panicked

"I'm not crying idiot. Something struck my eye" he pouted subconsciously, rubbing his eyes off of tears.

As if on cue, a cold canned soda landed just on top on the mop of his head and a familiar 'kesesese' sounded

"What's with those unawesome tears? Is my damsel in distress?"

"I'm not bloody crying, git. And it's 'not awesome'." he countered, not taking any particularities on what the albino had called him.

The two other chuckled at how stubborn the brit is until the albino remembered his reason for being there

"O, really? That's awesome then, because I'd rather you listen to my awesome news without those unnecessary tears"

The blond huffed and reached up for the soda, opened it for himself and drank.

"What is it, amigo?" Antonio perked up curiously

"Good news or bad news?"

The blond and brunette looked at each other and decided to go first for the bad news

"Alfred is kicked out"

"WHAT?!" the blond sputtered, almost spitting his soda at the albino who quickly stepped back

"Calm your tits and let me finish. The board decided to suspend him instead because Frenchy got in the way"

The british man huffed, "So he can be of use, after all" a relieved smile played on his still pale lips

"and..that's the good news?" the perm head's curiosity got the better of him.

"Nope. Good news is, Alfred seems to be coming to his senses now"

"How so?" it was the brit's turn to be curious.

"He's been inviting people to attend our play with the use of his 'bloody charms and connections' "

"Ah, he wanted so badly to make a fun of me while I'm in a dress"

"Apparently so, that's the reason why he got suspended. He beat the kid, who mocked you, senseless" the news caused a massive blush on the brit.

"T-that git, I thought I taught him better?! He ought not to be fighting. That's so lowly, I have to scold that git. Tell me where he is" he rambled on in his mother-hen-mood as he made his way towards the door

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other then shrugged with a smile. Seems like they'll witness a happy reunion soon.

* * *

"Al" he softly called, approaching his younger brother quietly

"What? I thought I told you clearly to GTFO my life!" he shouted defensively

"WHAT?! I was only worried... You were the one here who fought like a brute for my name's sake after all"

The brit knew he hit the bulls' eye because the American quickly had his face all red.

"W-what? Don't assume things. I kicked his ass 'cuz he's darn irritating." He spat, not looking at his big brother's direction

Arthur's face softened. "I see, then I must have heard wrong. Gossips sure are deceiving, aye?" he chuckled, playing along. He didn't want to push his brother to reconsider because, knowing him, it might just worsen their fight. Instead, he thought he might just give him some more time think things through.

"I brought our first aid kit here because we don't need it at home. The barbarian that once resided there decided to leave for good, after all" he teased, patting the younger's shoulder kindly. The younger would have protested had the Englishman not added, "I really wish to have that barbarian back though"

The prefect chuckled heartily once again and left.

A small smile played on the younger's face as he mumbled to himself. "Stupid Artie, how could I ever stay angry at you for long?"

* * *

"Peter, you may stay here until the curtains open as long as you promise to behave, ok?"

"okeydokey~" the child grinned

Arthur smiled and patted the younger's head before he headed to the dressing room.

* * *

"Lights?" Elizabeth called out, checking if the lights are okay. Vash turned to her and gave her a thumbs up

"Music?" Roderich nodded

"Costumes?" Feliks grinned and pushed a very shy blond out of the dressing room. Her blond locks fall just before her waist and the Elizabethan dress fitted on her gave her the most modest look.

"Kesesese, I always knew girly frills suit you!"

"Oh shut the bloody hell up" the girl- or rather, Arthur, in a girl's dress, grunted.

"Props?"

"Wait, I haven't gathered them all yet" came a shout from the back stage

"Faster, we're lagging behind the schedule!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shouted, "Company call!"

* * *

"How odd" Gilbert stopped a bit, eyeing his prop knife

"What is?" their props manager asked

"Ah, no, this prop seemed a bit heavier than what I thought" he muttered but before he could inspect it, Elizabeth came forward and pushed him out of the stage. "Your cue's up"

Gilbert sighed and obeyed. He's not sure why, everything seems to be going well but he felt like something not awesome's bound to happen

* * *

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath;" Arthur snatched the dagger of his 'Romeo' and stabbed himself with it. His eyes grew wide in pain and he whimpered, shuddering a bit "th-th…there rust, and l-let me… die." He mumbled almost in a whisper as he and fell beside Gilbert.

The audience started crying for how real it seemed and how touched they were. The feels, the action, everything is well played. Even before the true end of the play, they have already earned a standing ovation. Truly the Englishman had brought the ratings up.

* * *

Gilbert was nonetheless surprised at the loud thundering claps of the audience and was tempted to take a peak at the audience then at the prefect who caused it all. He was lying perfectly still beside him. He thought he's too pale and the blood all too real..real…his eyes grew wide in realization and was just about to shoot up when he felt cold bloody hands slither up to his.

"Don't. They'll panic. Let's…finish this…" he whispered next to his ear.

"F***,I should have double checked! It's my fault, I'm sorry!" he hissed above whisper, his eyes beginning to tear up in guilt and panic

Elizabeth, sensing something's wrong with the two decided to pull them out as she ordered a curtain close which is out of the script.

* * *

The play ended well and with a big round of applause. Everyone seemed satisfied of the play and thought the price is worth it. However, most were wondering why the main actors weren't presented at the end of the play unlike all the others until…

"Good evening, ladies and gents. We would like to extend the gratitude of our fellow student council for your support and cooperation. Without you, our efforts would have been wasted." Francis paused to choke up his tears before he continued, "We are sad to announce to you that one of our main actors got seriously injured and has to be sent to the Hetalia Hospital for immediate operation. We hope you'd help us pray for our prefect's recovery"

As soon as Alfred heard the bad news, he stood up with his shaky legs and head towards the backstage, a bouquet of red roses still in hand.

"Bring me to him, please" he cried urgently.

* * *

_*about the play- a Shakespearean play only has male actors XD_

_*so..the BTT are a year older than Arthur and he's not a president yet. I see the president legacy being passed down from francis to him though, that is if he lives on /shot_

_*Alfred's mom married Arthur's dad and had a kid called Peter, bow._

_[**A/N:** I hope I didn't bore you out with my unawesome fic, I have decided to cut it there and make it a oneshot, unless a sequel is requested]_

EDITED: 8/21/2013


	2. Closed Curtain

As soon as the curtains closed, the albino carefully assessed the Englishman's condition before he slowly moved him to lie on his back with knees up.

The Brit whimpered and protested above whisper "It bloody hurts, git"

"Amigo, please bear with this" the alerted Spaniard warned as he, along with Gilbert, gently lifted him off the ground and transferred him to the backstage

"I'm a bloody idiot for not noticing, eh?"

The albino looked down guiltily, "I should be responsible. It's my props, Hase..plea-"

"Forgiven" he cut with a small smile which caused the albino to do a double-take

"Gilbert, what happened?!" Elizaveta, who quickly ran to aid the two, asked in great worry

"The dagger prop has been replaced with the real one" he replied grimly

"What sick joke is zis, mon cher?!"

"It's not a joke! Why don't you check it out yourself?!"

"Bloody hell, Gilbert, I swear I'll castrate you if you ever let that bloody frog touch me!" Arthur protested instantly

"Sorry, I'm just agitated...so not awesome" he hissed then snapped in remembrance, "has anyone called an ambulance yet?"

"Yes, 'cuz we like thought there's like something weird going on in there. So to be like safe, we dialled in"

"Thank Gott" he sighed in relief and laid the Englishman gently on one of the benches. Boy, is he glad this isn't a team of dummkopfs.

Arthur groaned, his face scrunched up in pain. "...Peter? Where?"

"He's at the dressing room, Tino's watching over him" their Hungarian overall director assured while she moved around barking commands

"Mmn, sorry for the trouble" he winced "Please go on with the play, Gilbert can take care of me himself"

The others looked hesitant but when the albino nodded at them, they took the hint and stopped fussing over the Englishman and continued the play although with heavy hearts.

* * *

Meanwhile, the albino quietly watched over his charge, trying to think of anything to keep the other awake.

"It's awesome how you can keep calm despite this" he mumbled uncharacteristically soft and admiringly.

"You know it's my motto to keep calm and carry on" he replied a little hoarsely and coughed, "Gil, water?"

"Hold on" he gently lifted the blond's head off his lap and hurried to get him a bottle of water. When he returned, he was beyond aghast that he even dropped the bottle as he run towards the Brit, uttering panicky cussing when he saw the thin line of blood tracing the chin of the knocked cold Brit.

"Scheiße, not awesome" he panicked and turned the Brit's head sideways so he wouldn't choke on his own blood, "Hase? Hase! Alfred's been caught on a sex scandal!"

Arthur's eyes quickly snapped open and his arm weakly whacked him on the side of the head instinctively, "Stop bloody spouting nonsense about my brother"

Gilbert did a quick swipe at his eyes and chuckled, relieved that his ace worked. He quietly picked up the forgotten bottle and dampened a clean towel he brought with him and gently dabbed it at the Englishman's lips.

"Sorry Hase it's all I can do for you right now."

"Stop sulking, the paramedics are coming"

"I'm not sulking. It's not awesome" he objected

* * *

Soon as Berwald perceived that something odd's going on, he quickly herded the kid on the backstage to one of the dressing rooms. There he put Tino on charge who gratefully accepted.

Unfortunately, the kid witnessed and was made aware of everything before he was even isolated to avoid trauma. The child had been crying since then that even his favorite Finnish can't get anything coherent out of him.

"Pete..." the child didn't even budge

"Pete!" the american repeated louder which caught the attention of the forlorn lad

"B-big b-brudda..." such simple heart-wrenching phrase caused the jock American to waver, and feel guiltier.

"Come here" he mumbled, offering an open arm to which the child accepted without any hesitation.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" he chanted again and again.

"Hey, little fellow, what are you sorry for? it's not your fault" Alfred cooed to the lad in his arm, giving him a pat in the back with his free hand

"I'm a bad kid, that's why big brudda is hurting" he whimpered in between his sniffling

"No you aren't." He stated clearly, "Hey, do you want Big brother Arthur to feel guilty? You know that's how he feels whenever he sees us crying"

"No. Big brudda said I have to stay put but I wandered and lost his dagger. I didn't know it was a real one I replaced it with"

"Oh come on, It wasn't intentional. Stop berating yourself" he mumbled, trying to soothe the kid. Now everything's clear why a real dagger would be in the props.

The child wriggled uncomfortably and whimpered, "I don't want him hurt... I don't want to lose him" as soon as he said his last words, he started bawling once again, only this time, he's clinging tightly and curled on his older brother's chest.

"He's gonna be fine, Pete. Arthur promised, remember?"

"uhn"

"Then stop blaming yourself and just pray, okay?"

it took the child a while but soon he nodded and started to wipe away his tears. His eyes brimmed with a renewed determination as he put his hands together and started praying. The sincere sight made the American smile a bit despite the worry bubbling in his chest.

"Mon cher, the car is ready" the Frenchman gently tapped the American's shoulder and pointed towards the drop-off. "Just follow if you're ready" he condescended

"Right, thanks, I owe you again"

The oldest blond just waved him off and left to let the brothers settle the matter themselves.

Alfred drew Peter a little farther from him so that he could look him in the eyes and told him that they are going to the hospital and assured him that no matter what happens, he'll never be alone. Peter understood and followed him towards the waiting car, fervently hoping for Arthur's well-being.

_'Big brother, please be okay'_ they both thought simultaneously as they entered the car that sped off towards the hospital

* * *

_'Arthur, please don't hop away'_

* * *

**[A/N:** arrgh it's dragging, confusing and boring, I know T~T just shows how much of an amateur I am, sorry! ...oh and the last sentence is actually the BTT's shared thought- him hopping away is in reference to them calling him bunny...ah~ this is what I fear, I caused the magick to disappear buuuuu...oh well, have a happy day pipz! ** ]**


End file.
